One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 16
Rangton, finished setting up the mats, and everyone was sleeping on every part of the boat. Even the doctors office, which has Christie, Zozo, and the Alpha squad sleeping in it. Rangton, fell down on his, and saw Jakk, standing over everyone, and trying to step over them. Rangton, watching him go, chucked to himself, and got up. "Want to talk?" - Rangton, sat on the roof of the main part of the ship, with a few guys sleeping up there, with Jakk near him. Jakk, overlooking over everything, was shocked. So many people. "Their must be a million people..." "Only a hundred." "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" "I counted. With my mind." Jakk, was amazed, and looked saddened. He wasn't that smart. He never would be. Rangton, looking at his face, rolled around, and looked at him. "What's wrong? I heard a little bit about you, and how you destroyed a castle. What happened? You don't seem like an itchy trigger finger guy." "I'm not... But... On that day, I was enraged, beyond anything I have ever felt, or ever will... I was a prince." -3 years ago- Jakk was 17, and the crown prince of the country. Didi. He was trained his entire life to know how to fight, to defend his nation from anything... And yet he was an idiot. It was the royalties nightmare, and the nobles dream. Now, the nobles fought each other, to become a 'friend' to the prince. Instead, the princess did that. His sister, Nina. Even though she was older, she wasn't allowed due to being a women, but when she found out her brother was a complete idiot, she decided to use him. She was a red haired girl, with braids, slightly taller then Jakk, and always wore a warm smile, with her princess dress. Jakk, wore a king's outfit, with medals, and red, but he would dirty it up by fighting all the time, with the kings guard. One day, Nina decided to use her brother again. She wanted a noble who angered her by going over her head in a deal with another nation. She decided to have Jakk challenge him to a fair one on one match. "Oh Jakk, honey, can you help me?" Jakk, was eating a turkey, and pounded his fist. "Of course sister!" "I need someone dead." - Jakk, was at the nobles house, and knocked on the door. A large knight came out, and saw Jakk. "Crown Prince Jakk, how may I help you?" "I need to kill your boss. Please move." Jakk punched him in the chest, and the man was thrown across the room. He walked ahead, and a dozen knights corned him. "WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU JAKK!" "Neither do I." Jakk, pounded them all, while the noble was writing up his deals. He looked to his left, and carried his greatest gift. A devil Fruit. Watching it, he remembered how he bought it, from an auction. He wanted to eat it, but first... He was planning to win a swim off first! Then, he can be a winner in both things. He raised the devil fruit, and was shaking, glad. "One day... Soon..." He heard grunts, and his head knight was thrown through his door, and Jakk came out of the door, cut up, but minor wounds. Jakk, looked to the noble, and prepared his fist. "Sorry, have too..." The noble, was panicking, and dropped his devil fruit, crawling away. He was freaking out, but tried to his best to negotiate. "Why... WHY KILL ME?!" Jakk, punched the noble, and the man died. Jakk, lifted the fruit, and ate it. He was hungry. Still, it nagged him. Kill. What was killing?" - He walked back home, and saw one of the Gardner's. They were smart! They should know what death was. Because Jakk was an unintelligent child, and sheltered, he never knew the idea of people dying, or suffering, or even if people were sad. He assumed everyone had a castle, and hanged around other castles. He went to the Gardner, and bowed to him. "Mr. Gardner, may I ask you something?" "Sure, what?" "What's kill?" The Gardner, picked his chin, and shrugged. "You die. Never come back. Think of it as sleeping forever, and never coming out. My prince." He went back to gardening, and Jakk, wanted to barf. He made tons of people fall asleep, but they always came back. But this, this was bad! Like stealing! It never came back! Jakk, didn't understand much, but he dislike bad things! He just wanted to fight, eat, and party! Not do bad things! But... Why would his sister tell him to do this? She was smart! She was a genius! She should know what killing is. That's the thing that made Jakk really scared. - "Of course, I know." The princess, was sitting on the throne, and laughing. "You never knew?! How sad! PATHETIC EVEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Brother... What are you doing?" - In a few hours, the castle was crushed, everyone escaped, but he was sure his sister died. He walked away, crying, and he would later learn his father died of a heart attack. He was blamed by fellow nobles, and was given a bounty. Knowledge of him being a prince was squashed, and Jakk would later sail the seas, to fight, party, and eat. Just like he wanted too. -Present- "That's it?" Rangton, looked unimpressed, and Jakk nodded. Rangton, thinking over it, rolled away, and fell on his mat. "Sleep, rest, and I'll talk. Okay?" Jakk, nodded, and sat down. "Oh, and Jakk... You're not a bad guy. You screwed up, big time, no mistake... But you're not Nina, or Riker, or any jerk... You're Jakk. Good. Stupid. Extremely stupid, and foolish, but good." Rangton, fell asleep, and Jakk, smiled. He needed to hear that, once in a while. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc